legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimyre
Grimyre, also known as the Woemaker or The Aspect of Solitude, is an Aspect of Death that is currently known as the Champion of Death. After appearing within Omegaheim, Grimyre was a figure of controversy and mystique, with those who have seen him wondering about his motives. In due time, they were brought to light - Grimyre himself has placed himself on an individual charge to empower Death itself. His first appearance in Omegaheim was a shock, disturbing the peace of the adventurers who have seen him, as he proclaimed to wonder on Death's governance of their intrusion. Mistaking the adventurers for the fodder that assisted Esquire, Grimyre challenged them to a battle, only to witness that they were not who he thought they were. After Esquire's betrayal, Grimyre's motives came to light - he wants nothing more but to stop Esquire and subject him to his master's wrath, in order to have him leave the world alone. He is a boss in Omegaheim, and plays a supporting role in A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane, where he becomes Death's most powerful aspect. History Grimyre was created as an Aspect of Death due to the real purpose of degrading to nothing at all, with the corpses of the living destroyed to preserve flow. Around the formation of the Four Horsemen, Death made the aspects to serve him and serve as absolute entities. His previous life unknown, Grimyre was around during Outhria's primordial ages, but eventually saw the world as a chaotic nightmare, isolating himself from the burdens he was forced to carry. He sees Death as his only friend. 'Omegaheim' Grimyre is a part of Omegaheim, being the 20th (and penultimate) boss encounter. Aware of Esquire's betrayal, he came to the floating fortress, having sensed a portion of his power. However, he would come to realize Esquire wasn't here, but rather the incorporeal form of the man he imprisoned. Upon seeing the adventurers, Grimyre assumed they were in league with Esquire, and so he challenged them to a battle, using his deathly powers, and some of his Aspect's ability, to a degree. Nonetheless, he was defeated, and flew away on his personal mount. Proclaiming Death would take their souls, he departed. During his flight back to his home realm, Grimyre wondered what the adventurer's true motives were, but became isolated in the sky, returning to the realms. 'The War Reincarnated' Grimyre is briefly mentioned in the first expansion. After Esquire's violation of Death'kul, he was present, along with the other aspects (with the exception of Grimmis) over Esquire's actions. Grimyre took it upon himself to hunt Esquire down. However, after seeing the adventurers enter Death'kul, he left the objective in their hands. After Esquire is defeated, Grimyre was said to have entered the room where the Shell of Siphoning was kept that Esquire utilized. He picked up several fragments of it and left. When Clastrum came to address the pieces were missing, he thought a ghost took them. 'Rise of Grimbane' Grimyre makes a brief appearance in this expansion, but during when the adventurers discover the Everknight, Grimyre appears, talking to the twin Aspects of Life, Drakious and Nexuses. Noting that their objective is common, Grimyre offers to ally some of his "created" forces to help them. However, Grimyre's small legion becomes catastrophically corruptive, corroding several parts of life and even turning some of the Nova's March's forces into rotting, undead minions. After Lucius Avaros discovers the fate of these men, Grimyre receives a death threat; Lucius threatens to kill him for destroying his men, despite it being accidental. Grimyre states he no longer fears the March, and that he offers them resurrection and purity, if Lucius "laid off" his threats. He isn't seen again for a while, as he states he needs to "isolate myself again". 'Becoming Death's Champion' While Death grows angry, he grants Grimyre with the title, Champion of Death. Grimyre discards his staff and wields two war blades now in his fury, the blades being blessed by Death itself. He makes an appearance in Deathheim, leading more of his created minions through the zone. After he secures a foothold with the Nova's March, he finishes their deal, resurrecting the men. Lucius thanks him, but he states he grows tired of his mistakes. Esquire appears near Etherheim, and Grimyre challenges him to a duel. Esquire is nearly beaten, before he calls upon Grimbane to fight Grimyre. Grimyre is slashed by Grimbane, and is subjected to deep despair. Grimyre notes that his years of isolation are '''his greatest despair, therefore they are meaningless. Grimyre manages to smash Grimbane aside and put a mark in the Scepter of Stolen Death, angering Esquire. Esquire blasts Grimyre off the face of the village, sending him crashing into Throes River. Personality ... Weapons and Armour ... Abilities and Powers Grimyre, as an Aspect of Death is powerful beyond comprehension. He is highly proficient in magic and summoning, as he can summon large dracoliches as mounts, and even subject opponents to feel like they are on the brink of death. During his boss encounter, Grimyre is able to subject beings to melancholic thoughts, where they would feel as if "the guillotine is about to drop". His aspect, '''Solitude, serves as a defense mechanism. Grimyre has lived his entire existence alone, caring nothing for the sake of anyone else but himself (with the exception of Death). With it, he can defend himself from saddening thoughts, as he believes he is an epitome of repression. With his aspect, Grimyre can make enemies feel alone and miserable, allowing them to lack the strength to continue their current affairs. Grimyre uses this in fights to stop them, but he notes he treats his powers like a mistake, since his victims of his powers have known to be "somewhat suicidal." He states that his power is useless against people with high amounts of willpower, or people like Lucius Avaros, since he beckoned; "The light, his hammer's aura, is with him. He would want to be isolated but he never can be." When he was crowned as the Champion of Death, Grimyre was shown to be proficient in dual wielding blades, after discarding his staff. He was able to fight Esquire enough to force him to use his powerful of magicks, and even spar with Grimbane, whom is known as one of the best swordsmen on the planet, and even smash him aside temporarily, indicating that he has a high amount of strength. Quests ... Quotes ... Trivia ...